Giant Drake!
by REDROBIN707
Summary: Tim Drake has bled, sweat and cried and now its his time for WWE domination... hopefully! Very AU. Like barely any connection to his DC appearance and a different attitude. Rated T for violence and some language, but its PG unfortunately.


**I came up with this idea, will re watching Wrestlemania 29. I decided if the writers can make Fandango win with a kick to the head (After being dominated) against Chris Jericho, then I can turn dorky, lovesick, angsty and depressed Tim Drake into a 6,7ft, beard-sporting, long heard and powerful wrestler, who has a successful career in the Indie Circuit, ROH and Japan. So a weird story, but nonetheless hope you enjoy. **

**Enjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoy**

_**Chapter 1, Debut and background :**_

Bio:

Name: Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne

Date of birth: 19th July 1986 (Age 28)

Appearance: 6,7ft, Long black hair, blue eyes, black beard and very muscular.

Spouse: Ariana Dzerchenko (Married for 2 years)

Wrestling Background : 1x CZW World Heavyweight Champion, 3x ROH World Champion, 2x ROH Tag Team Champion, 1x NJPW Heavyweight Champion, 3x NJPW Junior Heavyweight Champion and 1x NXT Champion.

**Enjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoy **

December 8th 2014, Monday Night Raw, Bon Secours Wellness Arena :

"Well, we have seen vignettes for the past 2 months for Tim Drake. And tonight, its believed he will debut, but its unknown if he will show up," Michael Cole said. "Well last week's vignette said the party stops soon, so does that mean this week, next week, next month who knows?" JBL said, in a excited tone. Jerry Lawler put his hands together and said, "Guys, I think we can talk about this later, because right now Adam Rose goes one-on-one with Curtis Axel." 

It was a quick match. It started with Adam Rose doing his usual stuff, before getting cheap-shotted by Curtis Axel. Axel took charge with a suplex and and 2 elbows to the heart of Adam Rose. Axel goes for the pin, but Rose kicks out at 2. Axel pulled Rose up and does a snapmare into a reverse chin lock. Axel has him in it for about 20 seconds, before the Rosebuds start clapping and egging on Adam Rose. Rose with the new found life, got up to his feet, pushed Axel into the ropes and did a spinebuster in the middle of the ring. Rose dragged Axel up and set him up for the Party-Foul, but it was reversed into a sidewalk slam by Axel. Axel set up for the Perfectplex, but Rose pushed him into the ropes, ducked under a clothesline and hits the Party-Foul. "Rose goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3 its over," Michael Cole shots, in an excited tone, "An impressive win by Adam Rose."

All of a sudden, a heavy metal toned music played and silver and red shaded lights spin around the arena. The Rosebuds and Rose stopped celebrating to look to see who was coming down the aisle, that man was Timothy Drake, wearing silver leather trousers, a silver vest with the word 'Drake' written in red on it and a red leather waistcoat over the top.

"OMG! King that's Tim Drake, he is here!" Cole shouted, at the top of his lungs. "It is Tim Drake, why is he coming out here," JBL said, sounding shocked. "You guys don't think, that when last week's vignette said the party stops soon he meant, Adam Rose's party ends?" Lawler said, in a dumbfounded tone. Rose instructed his' Rosebuds to evacuate the ring, safely away from Tim Drake, as Tim entered the ring.

He immediately, attacks Rose with a right hand to the jaw and kick to the gut. He Irish whipped Rose into the corner and delivered a splash before pick Rose up for a pump handle slam. He bounced off the ropes twice and did his signature running elbow drop. He raised one fist in the air, before he picked up Rose and finished him off with what he called the merciless, or a powerbomb set up into a seated chokeslam. He put his right foot on Adam Rose's chest and raised both his arms in victory.

"Dominance, I love it," JBL said happily. Michael Cole shook his head and said "Why do you? It was uncalled for and not provoked." "I don't think that's the why question you have to ask, the question is why did Tim do it?" Terry Lawler asked.

**Enjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoy**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned in for the next chapter, remember to review and favourite! **


End file.
